La Magie d'un regard
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS... Au détour d'une rue, ou dans les endroits les plus incongrus, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses...Petit défi de Vif d'or...


**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Avant toute chose, sachez que ce qui suit est un one shot et que je ne suis absolument pas responsable de la situation dans laquelle se retrouvent les personnages…_**

**_Je m'explique…_**

**_Hier soir, je discutais par mail avec une certaine Vif d'or, elle a proposé de jouer à action ou vérité… En confiance, j'ai accepté… Que n'avais-je pas fait?_**

**_Lorsque en toute quiétude j'ai choisi "action", elle en a honteusement profité et m'a fait écrire cette histoire…_**

**_Donc, chers lecteurs, ne vous posez pas de questions, et lisez donc. En passant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez…_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire, et l'idée du fast food est à Vif d'or… 

**Rating:** M, R, NC-17… Ce que vous voulez…

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un Slash, donc il y a un homme et un autre homme en train de faire des choses cochonnes… lol! Homophobes, passez votre chemin!

**Avertissement bis:** Présence d'un **LEMON**!

**Note de l'auteur:** Au départ ce petit OS était destiné à **Vif d'or**, mais comme elle a aimé, je vous le livre tel quel, sans modifications…

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La Magie d'un regard…**

* * *

Ah, Londres, capitale de l'Angleterre... Haut lieu de la mode... 

On trouve tout ce que l'on veut dans cette immense ville, le luxe, l'argent, les bourgeois côtoient le "petit peuple", il est possible de tout trouver, tout, si l'on sait où aller...

Par exemple, il y a un petit pub, qui pourrait passer inaperçu, mais qui peut aussi vous mener vers le plus fantastique des mondes: le monde magique...

Car oui, mes amis, la magie existe, elle est réelle et les sorciers vivent parmi nous...

On peut, si l'on y prête vraiment attention, voir au détour d'une rue, des gens vêtus de bien étrange manière, avec des robes, des capes, des chapeaux pointus...

Mais évidement, les gens comme partout dans le monde, ne prêtent aucune attention, si minime fut-elle, aux gens qui diffèrent d'eux, de quelque manière que ce soit...

Pourtant, des choses dans le monde magique, des choses terribles sont arrivées, et ont rejailli sur le monde parallèle sans magie, le monde "moldu"... La guerre... La guerre entre le "bien" et le "mal"...

Cette fameuse guerre s'était achevée six mois plus tôt, par un frais matin de juin, l'école des sorciers avait été assaillie, mais contrairement aux plans du mage Noir, les élèves et les professeurs les attendaient de pied ferme, et ce grâce aux informations délivrées par un espion haut placé dont seul le directeur connaissait le nom...

Le jeune Harry Potter avait fait face avec tout le courage de ses dix-sept ans et avait vaincu, anéanti le vil Voldemort...

Quelqu'un l'avait aidé, il le savait...

Il avait senti une présence aimante près de lui tout au long de ce combat contre le meurtrier de ses parents...

Et cette onde d'amour inconnue l'avait aidé à vaincre...

Lorsqu'il avait achevé Tom, il s'était retourné et avait eu de son mystérieux chevalier une vision éphémère... Celle d'un masque noir, avec deux fentes révélant à sa vue seulement deux prunelles couleur d'orage...

Mais à ce jour, il ne savait toujours pas à qui elle appartenaient, Dumbledore lui avait seulement dit que c'était le fameux espion qui les avait informés de l'attaque et qui refusait de se faire connaître...

Et puis la vie avait suivi son cours...

Harry et Ron étaient entrés à l'école des Aurors, et Hermione à la faculté de Médicomagie...

Ses deux amis s'étaient mis ensemble lors de leur sixième année, et refusaient de se lâcher, même en n'allant pas en cours...

C'est pourquoi ils avaient tous les trois emménagé au 12, Square Grimmaurd...

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'être ensemble, comme au temps de Poudlard, voilà pourquoi ils sortaient ensemble pour une journée de shopping au moins un samedi par mois, contrat établi par Hermione...

Ils auraient pu le faire plus souvent, mais la jeune fille avait pris un air pincé et avait affirmé qu'il serait "nocif" pour leurs études de passer leurs weekends sans travailler leurs cours...

Donc, voilà pourquoi en ce samedi de décembre, ils erraient dans la city, léchant avidement les vitrines et dépensant leur argent comme ils n'avaient pu le faire pendant leur adolescente, lorsqu'ils étaient trop occupés à apprendre comment survivre...

Harry avait progressé en matière de mode, personne n'aurait pu le nier... Il ne portait plus que des jeans serrés et des pulls ajustés qui faisaient ressortir la perfection de son torse et l'arrondi appétissant de ses fesses d'attrapeur...

Les filles de l'académie des Aurors avaient vite compris qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elles, elles avaient donc rapidement abandonné, par contre, il se trouvait régulièrement invité à sortir par certains élèves mâles, mais il n'acceptait jamais, au grand dam de Ron, qui ne cessait de dire qu'il finirait sa vie seul, à parler à des chats, comme la vieille madame Figg...

Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure, ce qu'il voulait, c'était "autre chose", celui qu'il voulait, c'était ce garçon aux yeux si doux qui lui avait permis de vaincre...

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir son visage, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, qui qu'il soit...

Il était midi, et comme si il avait eu une montre greffée à la place de l'estomac, Ron se tourna vers lui et dit:

"-On va se manger un morceau? J'ai faim!"

Hermione se mit à pester contre son petit ami et croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement...

"-D'accord, acquiesça Harry, où va-t-on?"

"-Euh... Pourquoi pas un de ces fast food moldus?" suggéra Ron.

"-Moui... Herm', qu'en dis-tu?"

"-J'en dis que de toutes façons, vous ne tiendrez pas compte de ce que je vais dire, alors autant que je vous suive. grommela-t-elle.

"-Bon, nous sommes d'accord! s'exclama le rouquin. Tiens, j'en vois un là-bas! Le truc avec un grand M!"

"-Oh, génial! Il a choisi MacDonald's... "ironisa la jeune fille.

Harry se mit à rire et avança d'un bon pas vers le restaurant qu'avait choisi Ron... Après tout, ce serait drôle de le voir se débattre avec ses frites et son hamburger...

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**_

"-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux!" s'exclama la grosse femme avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Mary Delgado était une femme d'allure dure, mais elle était quelqu'un de profondément humain... Même si elle ne le montrait que rarement... En tant que directrice du personnel dans ce restaurant, elle devait veiller à la bonne marche des affaires...

Elle avait tout de suite vu en ce jeune homme qu'était Draco quelqu'un de travailleur, mais apparemment, il répugnait à salir ses belle mains blanches... Et ne semblait ni aimer cuisiner, ni avoir la patience de servir les clients, qui pourtant se faisaient plus assidus lorsque c'était son tour de prendre la caisse...

Mais là, il dépassait les bornes...

Une heure de retard injustifié...

Il méritait une punition exemplaire avant le renvoi pur et simple!

"-Bon, puisque vous ne semblez pas me prendre au sérieux, je vous assigne à l'entretien."

Le jeune homme réprima un frisson d'horreur...

Le ménage!

Beurk!

Sans répondre il alla se changer avant de commencer son travail...

Il se regarda dans le miroir du vestiaire... Il avait maigri, mais cela lui allait bien, il avait l'air plus adulte...

Oui, plus adulte...

Les épreuves l'avaient endurci...

Il avait eu sa part dans cette guerre lui aussi, il avait travaillé pour Dumbledore, et personne ne l'avait su et aujourd'hui encore une marque horrible venait souiller son avant bras autrefois uniformément blanc...

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il aurait pu laisser mourir tous ces crétins, il aurait pu laisser son père et ses copains détruire le château... Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid...

Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser mourir sans rien faire, LUI...

LUI, avec ses grands yeux verts, son foutu espoir, son putain de coeur sur la main...

Il le revoyait dans ses rêves se retourner vers lui à la fin, le regarder et sonder son âme...

Il était sûr qu'il avait vu tous ses sentiments...

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à enlever le masque...

Pas encore...

Avec un dernier soupir, il claqua la porte du placard et s'en alla prendre son maudit balais...

Il avait pensé avoir touché le fond lorsque le ministère avait gelé ses comptes, puis lui avaient interdit l'accès au manoir...

Mais il avait bien fallu se loger et manger...

Il avait donc dû trouver du travail, et plutôt mourir que de laisser les sorciers le voir s'abîmer les mains sur un balais, lui, l'héritier Malfoy...

Il avait donc élu domicile au chaudron baveur et prenait chaque matin un bus qui l'amenait dans le centre de Londres près de ce fast food où Mary lui avait permis de travailler...

Et s'il avait une heure de retard, c'était parce qu'il avait vu un trio qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de baver sur le postérieur d'un Potter sexy à mort...

A sa grande honte, il n'avait pas osé se montrer...

A vrai dire, depuis six mois, il n'osait plus grand chose...

En soupirant il sortit de la réserve et commença à nettoyer les tables désertées depuis peu, passant le balais, le chiffon, ramassant serviettes et plateaux oubliés...

_"Merlin, aidez-moi, les gens sont d'une saleté incroyable..."_

Il eut une grimace d'horreur en voyant deux adolescentes siroter leur coca en le regardant comme si le menu spécial se trouvait être lui...

Pourtant, il était habitué aux regards appréciateurs, il en avait eu sa part à Poudlard, il pouvait même se vanter d'avoir été le meilleur coup de toute l'école...

Mais au fond, à quoi, bon, il n'avait jamais pu approcher celui qu'il voulait en réalité, celui qu'il aimait...

Son visage se ferma et il continua sa tâche.

Soudain un éclat de voix attira son attention...

Enfin, Ron, tu ne peux pas prendre tout ça! Tu vas être malade! s'exclamait Hermione Granger.

_"Fuck"_

Il avait fallu qu'ils viennent manger là où il travaillait!

_"Courage, fuyons_" 

Il s'en alla faire le ménage dans les toilettes...

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_**

Harry repoussa son plateau, il en avait assez pour toute une vie...

Il n'avait jamais mangé à MacDo avant, mais il sentait que l'expérience ne se renouvellerait pas de sitôt...

En plus, le coca avait sur sa vessie des effets on ne peut plus désagréables...

Il s'excusa et se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

Il entra dans la première cabine qu'il vit et se soulagea.

Au passage, il remarqua la propreté des lieux, visiblement, le ménage venait d'être fait...

Il se lavait les mains lorsqu'il capta du coin de l'oeil un mouvement dans le miroir...

Quelqu'un qui essayait de se cacher derrière la porte...

Curieux mais prudent, il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha doucement. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, il tira violement sur la poignée et découvrit du même coup que la personne qui cherchait à se cacher n'était autre que...

"-Malfoy... "souffla-t-il.

Le blond soutint son regard.

"-Potter."

"-Que fais-tu là?"

"-Je travailles, ça ne se voit pas?"

Harry remarque la tenue de l'ex-Serpentard... Un tee-shirt à l'enseigne du restaurant et un jean noir...

"-Oh..."

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas la journée, moi... commença Draco, pressé de le voir s'en aller avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui crier son amour avant de le prendre sauvagement sur le sol...

"-Pourquoi tu te cachais?" demanda le brun, comme si il n'avait pas entendu.

"-J'avais pas spécialement envie de te voir." mentit-il effrontément.

"-Bon, je vais te laisser à tes... occupations."

Il se dirigea vers la porte ouverte...

Draco le regarda avec tristesse... Serait-il capable de lui dire un jour que c'était lui qui était là ce jour-là, et tout les autres aussi... Lui dire qu'il avait été près de lui à chaque instant, qu'il l'avait veillé à chacun de ses séjours à l'infirmerie... Qu'il avait été un espion juste pour assurer sa survie à lui qui était sensé être son ennemi...

Tout ça parce qu'il voulait envers et contre tout savoir que même si il n'était pas à lui, il existait, et que son éclat illuminait toujours le monde... Son monde...

Il pensa à tout cela en le regardant s'éloigner une fois encore...

Mais pris d'un étrange sentiment de déjà vu, Harry se retourna...

Et plongea dans ces prunelles couleur d'orage, comme ce jour six mois auparavant, comme cette fois où il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette âme dissimulée...

Et à présent il le voyait...

C'était lui...

Ca avait toujours été LUI...

Il l'avait toujours senti près de lui...

Et il l'avait enfin retrouvé...

Dans un état second, il rebroussa chemin et s'approcha du blond qui était adossé au mur, comme pétrifié.

Et sans préambule, il captura ses lèvres.

Doucement d'abord, puis plus passionnément, il caressa de sa langue celle de son ancien ennemi (qui ne l'avait pas vraiment été...). Puis il rompit le baiser pour plonger à nouveau dans cette mer tourmentée qu'étaient les yeux de Draco.

"-C'était toi... "murmura-t-il.

"-Oui."

Cette fois ce fut le blond qui l'embrassa, avec ferveur, avec toute la frustration ces mois sans même le voir avec creusée en lui...

La porte les toilettes claqua sous l'effet d'un sortilège que Harry avait lancé sans baguette et elle se verrouilla sous l'impulsion de Draco.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, abasourdis par la passion qui montait entre eux, comme si cela était déjà arrivé, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois...

Les vêtements s'envolèrent d'eux mêmes pour atterrir sur le sol ou les robinets des lavabos fraîchement nettoyés par les soins du blond...

Une fois tous les deux nus, ils se contemplèrent, fascinés par la perfection de l'autre... Draco, pâle et finement musclé, comme dessiné par les anges, avec ses cheveux d'or blanc retombant légèrement sur ses épaules... Et Harry, hâlé et indéniablement viril, carré et ciselé comme par un maître ébéniste... Quiconque les aurait vus aurait pensé avoir devant les yeux une vision à la fois céleste, d'une beauté à pleurer, et d'un érotisme si torride que la pièce semblait avoir atteint la température d'un sauna...

Draco retourna habilement la situation et plaqua l'ancien Gryffondor contre le mur avant de commencer à goûter son corps comme il avait si souvent rêve de le faire, avec sa langue, avec ses dents, avec ses mains, partout...

Il aimait entendre les gémissements de plaisir qu'émettait Harry, qui semblait perdu dans un océan de sensations...

Il s'attarda un instant sur le nombril, mimant un va et vient avec sa langue humide, puis traça avec ses lèvres la ligne de poils sombres qui menaient à la virilité douloureusement tendue de son (presque) amant. Il souffla dessus, provoquant un frisson chez le brun, puis sans autre forme de procès, l'engloutit entièrement...

Harry, absolument pas préparer à cette sensation, émit un glapissement de surprise qui se transforma vite en gémissement tandis que ses hanches commençaient à se mouvoir comme dotées d'une vie propre...

Il sentit à peine un doigt inquisiteur pénétrer son intimité... Le second fut plus douloureux, mais Draco et sa bouche diabolique accentua sa succion sur son membre pour détourner son attention... Il se détendit donc, et apprécia plus la sensation d'être ainsi envahi. Soudain Draco touche un point qui le fit hurler de plaisir et sa vision s'obscurcit tandis que le blond touchait encore et encore cet endroit sensible...

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait jouir,il força Draco à arrêter.

"-Non, je te veux... Maintenant." dit-il dans un souffle.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et se releva.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, mêlant leurs salives, Harry s'accrocha au cou de Draco et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille fine. Il alla à sa rencontre et le laissa s'immerger en lui, doucement, profondément, si douloureusement et pourtant si délicieusement bon...

Draco le sentait étroit autour de lui... Si chaud et si bon, encore mieux que dans ses rêves humides qu'il faisait à Poudlard...

Lorsqu'il commença à bouger il leur arrache un cri à tous les deux, le brun accrocha son regard, il se noya dans cet océan vert...

Ils s'aimèrent là, contre ce mur, passionnément, leurs deux corps couverts de sueur bougeaient à l'unisson, leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre comme pour garder un pied dans la réalité...

L'orgasme les terrassa en même temps, foudroyant, magique et puissant...

Ils entendirent les tuyaux exploser et les portes des cabines se décrocher alors qu'ils se perdaient dans un océan de volupté...

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_**

Lorsqu'ils reprirent contact avec la réalité, ils baignaient dans une mare d'eau... Apparemment, deux puissants sorciers prenant un pied d'enfer et les toilettes d'un restaurant moldu, cela n'allait pas ensemble...

"-Merde! Je vais ma faire virer..." Dit Draco d'un air ennuyé.

"-Pourquoi tu bosses ici?"

"-Il faut bien travailler pour vivre... Je n'aurais pas accèe à mes comptes avant plusieurs semaines, d'ici là, je dois payer ma chambre et tout ça."

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir.

"-Viens chez moi, c'est grand et il y a largement la place."

Le blond le regarda, sceptique.

"-J'insiste pour payer un loyer."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"-Bah, si tu insistes... Mais tu vas perdre ton travail, comment tu vas faire?"

"-Je paierai en nature, mon coeur."

Le brun rougit légèrement et se leva pour s'habiller, aussitôt imité par son amant.

Lorsque Harry déverrouilla la porte, une grosse femme entra et commença à vociférer contre Draco, celui-ci, fort de sa nouvelle relation avec Harry, lui offrit sa plus belle expression signée Malfoy et lui rendit son tablier, puis in entraîna son amant dans les vestiaires où il récupéra ses affaires.

"-Voilà, maintenant, je suis tout à toi. Que fait-on?" demanda-t-il avec un petit air lubrique.

"-Je pense prévenir Hermione et Ron, puis on rentre à la maison..."

"-D'accord."

Harry avait failli oublier ses amis, il espérait qu'ils étaient encore là...

Il soupira de soulagement, Hermione était là... Seule.

Elle eut l'air surpris en voyant Draco Malfoy, mais Harry lui coupa le sifflet.

"-Je te dirai tout une fois rentrés. Où est Ron?"

Elle eut l'air soudain satisfaite, comme lorsqu'elle prouvait son intelligence à Poudlard...

Elle expliqua en quelques mots...

"-Eh bien, comme tu avais l'air de prendre ton temps, il a décidé qu'il avait encore faim, et a commandé chaque menu de la carte, "pour essayer", comme il a dit..."

"-Et alors?"

"-Il est actuellement en train de vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes des filles..."

Draco eut un instant de stupeur, puis fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable... Décidément, il faudrait que quelqu'un pense à dire à la belette que les fast foods n'étaient pas vraiment des restaurants diététiques...

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_**

Ah, Londres… Ville magique entre toutes…

En vous promenant au fil des rues, vous pourriez remarquer ces deux hommes, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, mais si beaux ensemble que ça en paraît irréel…

Comme quoi, la magie peut prendre bien des aspects, mais le plus beau d'entre tous est l'Amour, comme celui qui les unit.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_**

**Informations complémentaires: **

>Draco emménagea avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils s'entendent très bien et le rouquin ne souleva que très peu d'objections à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il devint juste un peu plus vert et fonça aux toilettes pour vomir encore un peu…

>Personne ne su jamais comment les canalisation des toilettes avaient pu exploser, et à ce jour, le mystère reste entier…

>Draco récupéra toutes ses possessions quelques semaines plus tard, mais resta vivre au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec son fiancé…

**Et enfin, la réponse à la question que vous vous posez tous…**

>Ron ne mit plus jamais les pieds dans un MacDonald's, et étrangement, la simple évocation de ce nom lui fait toujours prendre une teinte de peau verdâtre et fort peu seyante…

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

Voilà!

Ca vous a plu?

Si oui, ce serait gentil, voire même adorable de me laisser une petite review, et peit-être que j'écrirai d'autres petites histoires...

**Je vous aime tous! **

Bisous!

BadAngel666


End file.
